Biggest Secret
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Harry is Doctor Who's son. Lily is Doctor Who's wife. Harry grows up with the Doctor, Lily, Sirius, Remus, James, Frank, Alice, Bellatrix, Amy, Donna, River, Rory and reappears to go to Hogwarts on his 11th Birthday with his 11 year-old girl-friend Clara and best friend Neville Longbottom…Doctor 11/Lily, Sirius/Donna, Remus/Amy, Rory/Bellatrix, Frank/Alice, James/River, Harry/Clara


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

Harry is Doctor Who's son. Lily is Doctor Who's wife. Harry grows up with the Doctor, Lily, Sirius, Remus, James, Frank, Alice, Bellatrix, Amy, Donna, River, Rory and reappears to go to Hogwarts on his 11th Birthday with his 11 year-old girl-friend Clara and best friend Neville Longbottom…

Doctor 11/Lily, Sirius/Donna, Remus/Amy, Rory/Bellatrix, Frank/Alice, James/River

* * *

**Author's Note: Rory and Amy are divorced in this story but still had River.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Lily runs up the stairs with Harry in her arms. Donna runs up the stairs with her husband Sirius and son and daughter. And Remus carrying his daughter Clara as Amy runs up with him. James, River and their son Lukas. Frank, Alice with Neville quickly join them

"Please Doctor come", Lily says chanting in Latin 3 times calling the TARDIS.

Amy, River and Donna call the TARDIS too.

Lily hears smashing from down stairs. Her clones were fighting hard. Just as the TARDIS appears in the nursery.

"Lily?" the Doctor calls

"We have to get out of here. Voldemort found us", Lily says

"Get in I will deal with Voldemort. Rory is inside", the Doctor says

Lily and the others run into to the safety of the TARDIS. The Doctor stands outside as the nursery doors bang open. And a woman appears.

"Your not Voldemort. His servant perhaps?" the Doctor asks taking out his screw driver and finding she was under a strong curse to ally herself with Voldemort.

"This will only hurt for a second", the Doctor says and the woman drops down

That's when Voldemort comes in. Not worried about his down 'servant'

"You will not harm them", the Doctor says, "They are under my protection"

"I will kill you. You are mortal. _Avada Kedavra!" _Voldemort yells

The spell hits the Doctor and Voldemort begins to lose his body. Just realising the power of protect that was around this strange man.

"Got to go!" the Doctor says cheerfully hurrying into the TARDIS with the woman who was unconscious

"Are you alright Doctor?" Lily asks

"I think that curse stopped one of my hearts. Just let me start it again", the Doctor says he gives himself an electric shock, "WOW that is better!"

"Shouldn't we be getting out of here?" Lily asks

"Good question", the Doctor says

"Are you going to answer?" Amy asks trying to calm down her daughter Clara with Remus's help

"Right! Let's go into space", the Doctor says firing up the TARDIS, "Lily can you take that woman to a room she was under a curse"

"That is Bellatrix Black", Lily says

"She wasn't doing anything of her own free will", the Doctor says

"I think Rory has it in hand", Amy says

Rory had picked up Bellatrix and looked at her like she was the most important person in the world.

"Dada", little Harry says

Little Harry had brown hair and green eyes. Brown hair like his Dad and green eyes like both his parents.

"Hello Donna how have you been?" the Doctor asks one of his best friends

"Good. You haven't stopped by in a while. I had twins a year ago they are named Ethan and Trudy", Donna says

"Who is the lucky guy?" the Doctor asks

"I am Sirius Black", Sirius says

"Who is this little girl? And the others?" the Doctor asks

"My daughter Doctor. She is adopted. Her true name is Clara Osward. You know I am a witch like your wife. I married this man and Clara's name we chose is Clara Isiadora Pond-Lupin", Amy replies

"I am Frank Longbottom, this is my wife Alice and son Neville", Frank says

"You know me I am James Potter. Protector of the Doctor's wife and son and Husband of River Song and Father of Lukas Potter", James says

"Are we welcome here?" Alice asks

"Of course! It has always been lonely in here till now", the Doctor says, "So who is the lucky guy name Amy?"

"I am Remus Lupin", Remus replies

"Great to meet you all. I take it you all have heard of me?" the Doctor asks

"Amy explained but it is kind of hard to believe", Remus says

"Donna also tried explaining. But this is more then MY imagination", Sirius says with a laugh

"Lily, James, River tried but until now I didn't believe it", Frank admits

"Always is", the Doctor says cheerfully

"We better get out of here", Lily suggests

"Ready to see the universe my beloved and my joyful little boy? And friends?" the Doctor asks

"Always. I have missed you this past 2 years", Lily says kissing him

"I have missed you too. But looks like Harry knows me", the Doctor says as Harry reaches out for him

The Doctor takes him from Lily's arms and starts the TARDIS.

"Where do you what to go?" the Doctor asks

"Anywhere. I have missed time travelling", Lily says

"Anywhere it is!"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
